


The Plus One

by sinfulwonder



Series: Saiou Week 2019 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/pseuds/sinfulwonder
Summary: “You’ll find someone, I’m sure of it!” His friend exclaimed, fist in the air, “Plus, there must be tons of single people at the wedding…”“Kaede, no…”But it was too late. Her eyes were already shining with glee as she thought of a plan, “Operation: Find Shuichi a Date at a Wedding! Start!”Shuichi just let out a groan and trudged behind his gung-ho friend.---------Kaede needs a plus one to a friend's wedding when her boyfriend has to cancel. Shuichi goes in his place and somehow it becomes the perfect place for Kaede to help him break his single streak!





	The Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh this is definitely late, my bad. But here is my day 4 (ignore that it's totally on day 5) of Saiou week!

“Aww c’mon Shuichi! Be my plus one!” Kaede’s voice sang out over the phone.

“I-I’m not so sure…I don’t even know the couple getting married…” Shuichi sat in his home office, papers and files scattered around him as he ran his long fingers through his hair.

“Ah jeez, you’ve met Hajime before, remember that time we all went to dinner?” Kaede kept pushing, “Besides, Rantaro is travelling for work last minute. And…I kinda already said yes to a plus one. So I need you, Shuichi!”

Shuichi sighed through the phone, “Fine, I vaguely remember Hajime. And if your boyfriend can’t make it…sure, Kaede. When is it?”

“Umm…this Saturday,” the blonde winced as she heard Shuichi groan through the phone, “Sorry it’s such short notice, like I said, Rantaro’s travel was unexpected! But you’re the best, Shuichi!”

“No problem Kaede…” Shuichi’s head sunk to his desk while he ended his call with his best friend, “A wedding in 3 days…”

* * *

“Thanks so much for coming with me, Shuichi!” Kaede exclaimed as they walked down the path to the wedding, “I owe you one!”

Shuichi just smiled as they entered the venue. It was a small but gorgeous building and the inside was filled with tables covered in white tablecloths. Beautiful green plants covered the tables and lined the walls, while vines tangled with fairy lights clung to the pillars and hung loosely around the chandeliers. Shuichi would have thought they were outside from all the greenery around, had he not just came from the outdoors.

“Wow. This is…extraordinary…” Shuichi mumbled under his breath.

“Isn’t it just?” A tall and extremely beautiful man dressed in a white tuxedo wandered up to them, smiling widely to the point that it was almost maniacal, “I’m so thrilled that this wonderful place can fill so many with hope! It truly is amazing that a person as lowly and insignificant as me could have the opportunity to even walk these halls, much less have my own wedding here!”

Shuichi jumped back as Kaede sighed, “Hi Nagito. Do you really think Hajime would really want you talking about yourself like that?”

“No, I would not,” A man dressed in a black tux that Shuichi vaguely recognized as Hajime Hinata snaked his arms around Nagito’s waist and leaned his head on his shoulder, “Nagito, we’ve talked about this. You’re not insignificant at all. You’re _amazing. _And I desperately want to spend my life with you.”

Nagito smiled and whispered, “If you’re sure, Hajime...”

“Of course I’m sure!” Hajime glanced up at the two still standing there awkwardly, “Ah Kaede, nice to see you! I’m so thrilled you could make it! I’m disappointed that Rantaro couldn’t be here of course, but Mahiru is taking excellent photographs, so we should have plenty of photos to show him once he gets back from his trip!” Hajime eyed Shuichi for a moment and then smiled, “You’re Shuichi Saihara, correct? We’ve met before I believe.”

“Y-yes, that’s me,” Shuichi quickly nodded.

“Well this is my soon-to-be-husband, Nagito Komaeda. Don’t let him scare you with all of his hope speeches, he’s just a passionate guy,” Hajime gave the white haired man a kiss on the cheek.

“Nice to meet you, Nagito,” Shuichi reached out his hand to the man.

Nagito grinned back as he took it with his own, “The pleasure is mine! We’re so lucky that the great Detective Saihara has graced our wedding with his presence, right Hajime? What an auspicious turn of events!”

“Shh, you’re gonna scare him off,” Hajime smiled as he nuzzled into his fiancé’s neck, making the other blush. He then looked back up at the two, “Well we’re gonna go greet the rest of the guests. Please, enjoy yourselves! Drinks are over at the bar, and your seats are designated with place cards!”

Kaede and Shuichi nodded as the two men wandered off to greet more guests.

“They certainly look very much in love…” Shuichi sighed, mostly in admiration, but there was a hint of jealousy in his words. Of course Kaede saw right through him.

“You’ll find someone, I’m sure of it!” His friend exclaimed, fist in the air, “Plus, there must be tons of single people at the wedding…”

“Kaede, no…”

But it was too late. Her eyes were already shining with glee as she thought of a plan, “Operation: Find Shuichi a Date at a Wedding! Start!”

Shuichi just let out a groan and trudged behind his gung-ho friend.

* * *

“Hmm, what about her? She’s single right?”

Shuichi loved Kaede to absolute pieces, but even with her seemingly unending enthusiasm, there was no way that she would be successful at finding Shuichi a date. Even after she had made him awkward conversations with three different woman at this wedding, it would never work.

Because Kaede didn’t know that Shuichi was gay.

He hadn’t told anyone in fact, as he was still grappling with the detail himself, but Shuichi Saihara didn’t like girls. Which made the situation that Kaede had just pushed him directly into one all the more awkward.

“Shit! Watch where you’re going!” The blonde yelled, turning from her friend standing by the bar to yell at him. She was dressed in a pink dress, and Shuichi noted that the goggles adorning her head were certainly not standard wedding attire, “Well? What have you got to say for yourself?”

“I-I uh…” Shuichi looked around to find Kaede, but she had suspiciously vanished.

“Speechless? Ahahaha!” The woman cackled at him, “Makes sense, I mean you just ran into Miu Iruma, the best inventor in the world! Who wouldn’t be speechless?”

Shuichi blinked a few times, “Miu Iruma? Wow! You invented the eye drop contacts, right?”

“Psh, those were nothing! Chump shit!” She rolled her eyes, “You should see what I’m working on now! I-”

“No one wants to hear about your dumb do-stuff-while-you-sleep inventions, Miu!” a voice called, and her friend that was standing behind her sauntered up to the two of them, “Plus, there are so many more _interesting _things here.”

Shuichi couldn’t help but stare. Standing before him was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He was dressed in a fitted black suit with a strange checkered black and white tie, his ensemble contrasting to his perfect pearly white skin. His plum colored hair had streaks of violet on the tips and the hair itself seemed to defy gravity as it wildly stuck out every which way. His eyes matched his highlights, although they sparkled and danced mischievously as they observed Shuichi right back.

“I- uh… hi,” Shuichi murmured as he felt himself sink into the eyes of the strange, beautiful man.

_Eloquent as always, Shuichi._

The man gazed back at him, staring blankly for a moment, before turning and smirking at Miu, “I think Keebo just got here, didn’t you have a new ‘invention’ to show him or something?”

“Oh I-I- That’s none of y-your business Cock-ichi!” The inventor sputtered, taken aback, but then quickly ran off, leaving with a single wave.

It was just the two of them now, and Shuichi had begun to be painfully aware of how nervous he felt.

“So…” The plum haired man purred at the detective, “Who are you, and why have I never seen you before?”

Shuichi wished he was wearing a hat so he could hide his blush from the other, “M-my name is Shuichi Saihara.”

He hummed at him name, “Shuichi Saihara… so what’s a world renowned detective doing at a wedding? You here to arrest someone?” His voice got quieter and even sultrier, “Has someone been…naughty?”

Shuichi threw his hands up and waved them in front of his face, which was now a dark red, “N-no, I’m just here for my f-friend!”

The male laughed uproariously as his eyes looked up at the detective, “Neeheehee! You got so flustered! That was hilarious!” as he calmed himself his expression had changed to one that was more child-like and innocent, “Lighten up, detective!”

“Ah-okay…” Shuichi sighed, allowing himself to relax a bit, “What’s your name?”

“Kokichi Ouma!” The man exclaimed excitedly.

“And what do you do, Kokichi?”

“I kill people!” he beamed.

“H-huh?” Shuichi’s eyes widened in shock.

“That’s a lie of course!” Kokichi laughed as he sipped on the drink in his hand, “I run an evil secret underground organization, so I’d never do that sort of dirty work! They kill for me!”

Shuichi slowly allowed himself to breathe once more, “T-that’s a l-lie, too, right?”

Kokichi shrugged, “Who’s to say? I’m a liar, after all.”

“Well…” Shuichi began, mentally trying to hold back his stutter, “I think I would have heard about an organization like that, being a detective and all, so I’d say it’s a lie.”

“Neeheehee! Or I’m just incredibly good at my job. I did say _secret _organization.” The man leaned in closer to Shuichi, eyes turning darker and more intimidating, and the detective felt his breath hitch, “So mister detective, what’s your poison?”

Shuichi’s eyes widened at the seeming threat, then immediately realized he wasn’t being threatened, “OH. You mean what I like t-to drink, right?” He couldn’t help but let out a large exhale of air that he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

Kokichi laughed once more, “Nope! I meant your favorite poison! Do you prefer arsenic, botulinum, cyanide? I’ve always liked Strychnine myself!”

Shuichi couldn’t help but look at the strange and handsome man with absolute bewilderment. He was extremely odd and spoke about off putting topics like killing people and poison, but at the same time he was absolutely captivating.

Shuichi smiled at the boy, and his words came out much sultrier than he had intended, “I’d prefer a shot…if you’ll take one with me.” Shuichi couldn’t believe the words had come out of his mouth, and neither could Kokichi apparently, as the boy looked blankly at him for a moment. He then nodded and turned to the bartender and ordered two shots and a drink.

The two men took a shot of vodka and then Kokichi sat the drink in front of Shuichi.

“Is this for me?” Shuichi tilted his head at the boy.

Kokichi nodded, “Hope you like it. I just guessed.”

Shuichi smiled and took a sip. He was never a big partier, so he really didn’t have a signature drink in the first place. He was surprised when he tasted coffee.

“It’s a black Russian. You just wouldn’t be able to handle the sweetness that’s in my tequila sunrise!”

That was very true, as Shuichi had never enjoyed sweet things, but he was very surprised that Kokichi had been able to guess that and his love for coffee, “How’d you-”

“How’d I guess what you’d like?” Kokichi smiled wider, “I’m a stalker of course!” But he quickly waved his hand when Shuichi tensed up, “It’s a lie, so don’t get all fidgety Mister Detective! You just don’t seem the type to like sweet things, and the bags under your eyes are so dark that you must be coffee-dependent!” Shuichi blushed and rubbed under his eyes a little which made Kokichi’s eyes light up, “So I got it right! Wow, I might steal your job one day! But that’s a lie of course, I would never stop running my nefarious league of evil!”

“I still think you’re lying about that.” Shuichi smiled, “But thank you for the drink.”

“Anything for you, my beloved detective!” Kokichi sang, and Shuichi turned redder than he thought possible.

It was the absolute worst time for Kaede to walk up.

“Hey Shui- Shuichi are you okay? Do you have a fever or something?” Kaede rushed over when she saw her very red friend.

“N-nope. I’m fine Kaede,” He turned away from her, focusing on the drink in hand.

“Mister Detective, who’s your friend?” Kokichi interrupted, “Don’t tell me I pulled you away from your date! Or maybe you wanted to get away! Ooh is she that awful to you, Shuichi!”

Kaede glared at the boy, “I’ll have you know that I’m his best friend! Now why don’t you stop making Shuichi uncomfortable! Just who are you anyway?”

Shuichi felt like he wanted to crawl under a rock and die, “K-Kaede, he’s fine. This is Kokichi Ouma. Kokichi this Kaede Akamatsu.”

Kaede glanced at him, lips still pulled into a tight, protective frown, “Okay Shuichi, if you say so. The ceremony is about to begin, and then dinner, so head over soon, alright?”

He nodded. Kaede gave the plum-haired boy one last look before turning and walking away.

“Now, where were we?” Kokichi leaned in and purred into the detective’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

* * *

The entire wedding was a blur. Shuichi knew it was beautiful and extravagant and that he should have paid more attention to it, but in all honesty, he could not have cared less.

All he could focus on was Kokichi Ouma.

Right after Kaede had left them at the bar, it was announced that they needed to make their way to the ceremony hall, so Kokichi looped his arm through Shuichi’s and pulled them towards the correct room. But it was there that they had separated. Miu and Kaede had sat in opposite corners of the already packed room, and so Shuichi had begrudgingly unlocked their arms to sit in the seat saved for him, while Kokichi did the same. And it was there that Shuichi’s pining had begun.

The ceremony itself was fantastic and heart-wrenching, Shuichi was sure, as he had caught parts of speeches about hope and he was pretty sure Kaede shed a few tears. But the main thing was that Kokichi’s spot was in front of him enough that he could stare at his lovely plum-colored hair bob up and down as he whispered to Miu. He almost was angry that it had ended so fast, because yes someone got married and yes that was awesome for them, but Shuichi had lost track of Kokichi in the crowd and he just kept thinking how he’d never see him again.

It was horribly selfish that this was all he thought about, but Shuichi couldn’t help it.

Kaede and Shuichi sat down at their assigned dining table, and Kaede pursed her lips when she noticed Shuichi glancing around, “Shuichi.”

No response.

“Shuichi, hello?” Kaede sighed, “Shuichi... are you looking for Kokichi?”  
“Huh?” Shuichi snapped back to reality, “W-what are you t-talking about?”

Kaede let out a small giggle, “It’s okay Shuichi… I saw the way you blushed around him. _And _the way you kept staring at the back of his head the entire ceremony.”

“I-I n-no… I… Is it that obvious?” Shuichi murmured before placing his head in his hands.

Kaede gave him a loving pat on the back, “No… Well I mean yes it was very obvious, but it’s fine! He seemed to be into you when you were talking! So it’s fine!”

“Except for the fact that he disappeared,” Shuichi grumbled against his hands and the words came out barely discernable from a garbled mess. Luckily Kaede had known him long enough to interpret.

“Oh come on Shuichi, stop moping. He’s at this thing, so we’ve obviously got a ton of mutual friends! And hey, he could still be around! In fact-”

Shuichi popped his head up at Kaede’s words, only to lock on to a pair of violet eyes.

“See, he’s still here! You should really think more positively, Shuichi, I mean-”

Shuichi wasn’t listening anymore, instead just staring as Kokichi got up from his table, place card in hand, and sauntered up to the detective. He slid into the still empty seat next to Shuichi and quickly dropped his place card on the table.

“I don’t think you’re allowed to do that…” Shuichi whispered sheepishly.

Kokichi grinned as he slowly picked up the place card that was supposed to be there and flipped it over his shoulder so that it landed on the floor. “Oops,” his voice oozed with feigned innocence.

“Oh,” Shuichi muttered, totally enamored.

Kaede rolled her eyes at the boys and grabbed her place card, picking up the one and the floor and placing it in her spot, “Jeez. I’m going to sit in your spot, Kokichi.” She eyed the violet-eyed boy and stuck her pointer finger in his face, “Be nice to him. Oh and give Shuichi your number already.”

Kokichi smirked at her, “I’ll give him my number, but don’t think I have any intention of being _nice._”

She groaned as she stormed away from the gremlin, mumbling, “You really know how to pick em, Shu.”

Shuichi smiled at the words, even knowing she meant them as sarcastic. This was really happening.

And Shuichi was not about to miss his shot.

“Now,” the detective allowed himself to attempt a smirk as he mimicked the plum-haired man's words from earlier, “Where were we?”

Kokichi's lips curled.


End file.
